When Love Is A Secret
by JoyIsLove
Summary: Haley James is a senior.Her best friend and a roommate is Brooke Davis.Haley has a big crush on her classmate and a basketball star, Nathan Scott.But nobody knows it.Haley decides to do something about that...Couples:NH,BL and a little bit of JP.
1. It's A Start

Haley James is a senior. Her best friend and a roommate is Brooke Davis. Haley has a big crush on her classmate and a basketball star, Nathan Scott. But he has absolutely no idea. And neither do Brooke or Lucas, her other best friend. It's the beginning of the senior year and Haley decides to do something about it... Couples: NH, BL and a little bit of JP.

(Nathan and Lucas are already friends here. Haley never tutored Nathan. There was never a love triangle between B/L/P.)

This is my first fanfic :). I'd appreciate any kind of reviews, good or bad. Enjoy!

(Note.: All thanks to Katie, without her I'd never even think about writing a fanfic, or got the idea about this story. Thanks girl!:))

(Note No.2.: I do not own any of this characters.)

* * *

_Chapter 1_

Haley was lying on her bed and thinking about her life. She was extremely lucky to have best friends like Brooke and Lucas, but still, she wanted someone else to be in her life, someone who would appreciate her and love her with all his heart. Someone who would be there for her, no matter what happens. And she knew who she wanted that person to be. Nathan Scott...

"Hey Tutor Girl, what's up?" Brooke jumped on her bed.

"Oh nothing really, just, you know, thinking and resting. How was your date with Lucas?" Haley asked.

"It was PERFECT!" She replied. "He took me to my favorite spot in whole town, you know that park that I love so much, and when we arrived, there was a sign that said: "Happy Birthday, Brooke. I Love You. Lucas."" Brooke looked so happy. Being with Lucas always made her smile.

"Ohh, that's so sweet. Lucas is such a great boyfriend. You should be happy that you have him, Brooke. You guys really are perfect together." said Haley. She was glad they finally got together. They were both secretly in love with eachother and they were hiding it, but last month, Brooke suddenly decided to tell him that she loves him and he did the same and since then they've been together almost every single day.

"Thanks Hales. You're the best friend a girl can wish for." Brooke hugged her.

Haley smiled. "Happy birthday again, Brooke Davis."

"Oh stop it already! My birthday was yesterday and you guys are still saying that to me!" said Brooke and started laughing. "I have to admit it, it's getting a bit annoying."

"I am very sorry about that. I promise I'll never do that again. Okay so I guess you won't be needing that gift I have for you..." Haley looked at Brooke. She knew she can't resist presents.

"No, no, no, no, it's okay, you don't have to stop. It really IS okay. You can say that every single day. You know how much I love presents!" said Brooke.

"Okay, okay. I know you way too good, Brooke Davis." Haley smiled at Brooke. "Oh well, I have to go now. I promised Karen to help her in the café this afternoon. You'll get that present when I get home! Bye!"

"Bye!"

_

* * *

__Later that day..._

Haley was driving home. She was thinking about Nathan. She had a biggest crush on him for almost a year and a half now. She always dreamt of someday being with him, or going to Prom together. And now it's the beginning of the senior year...

"...And I need to do something about that. Should I tell Brooke about it? Or Lucas? I don't know... I mean it's not like that's gonna change anything, right?" she said to herself. "Maybe I should turn on and ask the radio." She remembered when Brooke, Peyton and she fist played that game. When they asked what's going on in Haley's life, _Somebody's Me_ started playing.

_"Somebody wants you,  
Somebody needs you.  
Somebody dreams about you every single night.  
Somebody cant breathe, without you it's lonely.  
Somebody hopes that one day you will see, that somebody's me..._

_...You will always be in my life, even if I'm not in your life.  
Cause you're in my memory..."_

And that was just the way Haley was feeling at that moment. But nobody knew it. That song's gotta be some kind of sign, right?

But at the end they all ended laughing because The Radio said, that Peyton wants to be _An American Idiot_ and that Lucas is _bringing sexyback._

Haley smiled when she thought of that memory. Everytime when they went somewhere, Brooke wanted to play that game. She never got tired of it.

She turned on the radio. It started playing: "_just one chance, just one breath, just in case there's just one left, 'cause you know, you know, you know...That I love you, I have loved you all along, and I miss you, been far away, for far too long... I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go..._ "

"I should tell Brooke."

* * *

"Brooke, I'm home! Where are you?" 

"I'm here, in my room!" Brooke yelled.

"Oh, here you are. God, what happened in here?!" Haley entered the room. It was full of clothes and sketches and papers... The room was a complete mess. "Haven't you just cleaned it up yesterday?"

"Don't worry about that, I'll clean it up later. You won't believe what happened to me today! After you left I got this amazing inspiration for my clothing line. Okay, what do you think about this one: I'll cut the back of this dress, so it'll be more glamorous and when that's done I'll put all kinds of sparkles on it! Pretty awesome, huh?" Brooke asked with such an excitement in her eyes. "Oh, wait, but what if I-"

"-Wow...Um, whatever do you think it's best, Brooke." said Haley. "Look, I have to tell you something, but if you're really busy...I guess it can wait." She turned around to leave.

"No, it's okay, I'm almost finished with this one. So shoot." Brooke was listening.

"Okay." Haley sat on a chair next to her. "Uh, I don't know how to tell you this..." she started.

"Haley. You know you can tell me anything. I'm your best friend. So, what's going on?" said Brooke.

"Well, I kinda have a crush on someone..." Haley looked to the floor.

"Really? Who is he? Who's the lucky man, Hales?" Brooke was so excited. Her best friend never had a boyfriend or even a crush on anyone. He must be something very special.

"It's... He's... He's Scott." Haley just said it. She knew this wasn't gonna end up so well. But what the hll, she couldn't lose anything.

Brooke was shocked. She looked at Haley: "Scott... As in Lucas?"

"Nooo, eww, not Lucas... Definitely not him." said Haley. She knew Brooke's gonna realize now that she meant Nathan.

"Oh, okay. I got a bit scared now." said Brooke, laughing. Then she suddenly became serious. "Oh god. There's only one Scott left unless you're into Dan. Nathan."

"Yeah... I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, Brooke. I was just, I don't know, scared?" said Haley.

"It's okay. You know you can tell me anything. For how long, Haley?" said Brooke.

"It'll be a year and a half in November. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you." Haley felt really bad. She knew she should've told Brooke sooner, but she was just really confused.

"It's fine Hales, it really is." Brooke gave her a hug. "So, what are we gonna do about it?"

Haley looked at her. "How do mean, what are we gonna do about it? How about nothing?"

Brooke started thinking. "Hmm, well we are seniors and there's Prom coming this year so, how about I set the two of you together?"

Haley protested. "You are NOT going to do that!"

"Oh yes I AM!"

"Well, do you have a plan?"

"You are asking Brooke Davis if she has a PLAN? When did I not have a plan? Of course I have a plan! Lets see... Nathan is a basketball player... Lucas is his brother... And I am Lucas' girlfriend! It's perfect!"

"Um... I already knew all that, Brooke. And it doesn't help me at all." Haley was a bit confused. She didn't know what was going through Brooke's mind.

"It does! Well, we are living in 21st century, so I bet he has an email or MSN or something. I'm calling Lucas." Brooke started to search for her cell phone.

"You are so not doing that!"

Brooke found her phone. "I already am!" She picked it up and started calling.

"Well, hello B. Davis." said the person on the other side.

"Uh, Peyton?"

"Yeah, it's Peyton. You don't recognize my voice anymore? Wow, we sure didn't talk in like a day, but-"

"-Sorry about that, I guess I typed the wrong number. I didn't exactly want to call you... but anyway, you didn't call me back yesterday. What happened with you and Jake?"

"Well, Jenny was at his parents', so he came over, made me a dinner and then watched a movie that was like so boring, so we went upstairs and..."

"Oh my god, you guys finally DID IT?!"

"Come on Brooke, what's going on? Why are you talking to Peyton now?" said Haley. She was getting impatient.

"Oh sorry, P.Sawyer. Or should I call you soon-to-be P.Jagielski?" Brooke laughed. "I gotta go now, Tutor Girl is bugging me. Talk to you later, so I can hear ALL the details." She hung up. "Sorry about that, Hales. Now let's call Lucas." She checked twice she typed the right number this time.

"Hi Miss Davis, I was wondering when you'll call me" said Lucas.

"Hi Luke. Look, I need-" she said.

Lucas continued her sentence. "-your boyfriend?"

Brooke laughed. "Well, that too, but that's not what I'm calling for. I really need to talk to Nathan, but it can't wait 'til tomorrow. Does he has an email, MSN or something?"

"Brooke, are you into Nathan?" Lucas asked with a serious sound in his voice.

"You are so jealous! Nooo, I'm not into him, no way! I just need to ask him something, and I was never really nice to him, so I want to change that, that's all. And since he's your brother, I don't want your family to hate me." Brooke replied. She knew that now he won't be so suspicious.

"Oh, you know they could never hate you Brooke Davis. And speaking of my family, Karen loves you, and I'm sure Nathan likes you too. And my family ends there, you know that." said Lucas.

"Okay, okay, can I now please have his email?" said Brooke who was starting to be a little impatient.

"Yeah sure, I'll send you a text message right away. Okay Pretty Girl, see you tomorrow! I expect an appropriate thank you." said Lucas.

"Oh, you'll get one. Thanks boyfriend. See you tomorrow for sure." Brooke smiled and hung up. Then she turned around and saw Haley looking back at her. "Sorry, I just got carried away. Let's do this now, shall we?"

"I knew this wasn't gonna end up well." Haley said to herself. But deep down inside, she felt lucky to have a best friend like Brooke.

_End of Chapter 1_


	2. Mr Love

**Awww, thanks for all your rewiews! I was so happy when I saw them. Now I know that somebody's reading the whole thing :) I'm not sure when I'll be posting more, 'cause I'm going back in school tomorrow, maybe Sunday, but I can't promise anything. So, 'til then, enjoy the 2nd Chapter :)**

**(Note: I do not own any of these characters, except Tom.)**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 2, **Mr. Love**_

"So, what are we going to do now?" said Haley. She was nervous.

"Well, we're gonna, YOU are gonna, you know, just talk to him. Okay, let's see... Are you signed in already?" asked Brooke.

"Uh, yeah, I am."

"Okay, so just add him now."

Haley started typing his email address. Then she pressed the button "add". In a few moments there appeared a sign that said: "Person Nate-23 has just signed in.".

"He's on!" said Brooke.

"I know!!!"

"Okay, now you'll talk to him." said Brooke.

"It's not that easy, Brooke!"

"Yes, it is! Here, I'll type for you."

"No, no, it's okay, I can do it." If Haley would let Brooke type for her, who knows what she'd say to Nathan.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am su-"

The sign appeared on the screen.

_**Nate-23 says:**_ Hi!

"OH my GOD, Brooke. He said HI!! What should I do now?! What should I do?!?" Haley was feeling extremely nervous.

"Okay, Hales, calm down. Just type "Hey"." said Brooke.

Haley started typing.

_**TutorGirl says:** _Hey

"Wait for him to reply now." said Brooke. She couldn't understand why Haley was so nervous. Well, every time Brooke liked some guy, she just approached to him and started talking. But Haley's always been a bit shy.

_**Nate-23 says:** _What's your name again?

"Um, I guess I should say Haley now, right?"

Brooke laughed. Then Haley sent her a killing look and she stopped. "Sure.".

_**TutorGirl says:**_ It's Haley :)

_**Nate-23 says:** _Oh it's you. I'm Nathan :)

The doorbell suddenly rang.

Brooke jumped off her seat. "Oh, pizza's here! I'll get it, I'll get it!"

Haley was confused. "When did you order pizza, Brooke?"

"Before you even came home. I'm starving. What took that pizza boy so long?" sad Brooke and opened the door.

A geeky looking guy was standing in the hallway. Brooke knew she saw him before.

"That'll be 6,99 $." he said and handed her the pizza.

"Thanks. Here you have. You're going to THH, right?"

"Yeah, this is my part time job. I'm Tom. Look, um, does Haley happen to be at home?"

"Um, yes, she's here." said Brooke, confused of not knowing what this Tom guy would want from Haley. "I'll get her." She went to her bedroom where Haley was. "Hales, there's this nerdy guy called Tom waiting for you. He also happens to be our pizza guy. Do you know him?"

Haley laughed. "Yeah, I was tutoring him for the English test paper tomorrow. And I borrowed him my notes. He's probably just here to return them."

She typed "I'll be right back" to Nathan, and went to see Tom. "Hey." she said.

"Um, hi Haley. I'm just here to return your notes. They helped me a lot. Thanks."

"Yeah, sure, anytime."

"So, I guess I should get going now. See you tomorrow!"

"Okay, bye!" Haley shut and locked the door behind him. She went back to Brooke.

"That guy looked awful. He wasn't hitting on you or anything, right?"

"Noo," laughed Haley, "he just gave me my notes back, that's all."

"Whatever, Paris." said Brooke. "So, what've you and Mr. Love been talking about? And with that I mean Nathan, not that nerd."

"Well, nothing special, he asked me what was I doing, and I said nothing, just chatting, and then he said he's listening to some music and then you came and told me that Tom's waiting there and I wrote him that I'll be right back. And that's about it."

Then a sign appeared on the screen.

_**Nate-23 says:** _I guess you're not back yet, but I have to go:( See you tomorrow!

Haley quickly typed back.

_**TutorGirl says:** _I'm back, but okay, ttyl. Bye!

"God, that was tiring. I was never that nervous in my whole life." said Haley. "Not even before a test paper, can you imagine that?"

Brooke laughed. "What's so funny?" said Haley.

"Oh, it's nothing. Hales, you should totally talk to him tomorrow at school!"

"There's no way I'm doing that!"

"Yes, there is. Look, he hangs out with Luke, so we'll just go to him and me and Lucas will do our boyfriend/girlfriend stuff, and you guys will talk. It's simple!" said Brooke.

"Okay, okay, maybe. I'll go and take a shower now and then go to bed. I'm getting sleepy."

* * *

"I haven't seen him today. Have you?" said Brooke, while Haley and her were walking down the hallway. 

"Nope, I haven't." said Haley.

"Oh, okay. Hales, I was wondering, you know, how I never got a party for my birthday and that I'd like to throw it now. And of course, I'd invite Nathan too. So you guys could like hang out and that. What do you think?" Brooke was so happy that she came up with that idea. She could have a party and something could happen between Haley and Nathan.

"Um, yeah, alright. When do you want to have it?"

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?! Brooke, you can't have a party _tomorrow_! Tomorrow's Saturday and I bet everyone has plans already!"

"Well, they're just gonna have to cancel them."

Suddenly Brooke saw Nathan through the window. He was standing there, while Rachel, the new girl, was flirting with him. She started hitting on him and then kissing him and...

"I take back what I said before. God, that whore-" she mumbled.

"What? Did you say something?" said Haley and looked at Brooke.

"No, I didn't. Let's go. Didn't you say you have to go to the tutor center to get something?" Brooke really didn't want her best friend to see that scene she just did.

"Yeah, I did. Okay, let's go."

* * *

_At Haley and Brooke's..._

"Mhm, okay, thanks and tell more people about it, okay? Bye!" Brooke was talking on her phone.

"How did it go?" said Haley, while making herself a dinner.

"Great! Many people are coming, but some are not. Apparently that new girl Rachel, a whore, is having a party too." said Brooke, rolling her eyes.

"Whore? Why a whore?"

"Oh, it's nothing, she's just acting really slutty, that's all."

"Oh, okay. So did you call Lucas?" asked Haley.

"Yes, and I told him to invite Nathan too. He said they are both coming."

"Nice." Haley smiled. Brooke noticed that she immediately changed her mood.

"I'm gonna go in my room. Call me if you need anything, okay?" said Haley. She was about to talk to Nathan again and she was so happy.

"Oh, I know what you're up to. You're gonna talk to Mr. Love again, aren't you?"

"I am not!" said Haley, trying to hide her smile. "Okay, maybe I am. And stop calling him like that!"

"I knew it! And no, I like that nickname!" said Brooke, smiling. "Alright, now go!"

Haley went to her room. She turned on the computer and signed in. Nathan was on. She typed him a message.

_**TutorGirl says: **_Hey!

_**Nate-23 says: **_Haley! How are you doing?

_**TutorGirl says: **_Oh, I'm okay. So, are you coming to Brooke's party tomorrow?

**_Nate-23 says: _**Are you going to be there?

_**TutorGirl says: **_Yeah, of course I will.

_**Nate-23 says: **_Alright, then I'll be there too :) Sounds like lots of fun!

_**TutorGirl says: **_:) Yeah, it sure will be!

Haley didn't know what to say now. Luckily, Nathan saved them from silence.

_**Nate-23 says: **_I'm so sorry, but I have to go, my dad's really bugging me lately :( See you tomorrow then!

_**TutorGirl says: **_Oh, all right, see you tomorrow!

* * *

_Later that night..._

It was half past midnight and Haley couldn't sleep. She was so excited about Brooke's party tomorrow. Nathan and she will finally have some time to talk in person.

"He is so sweet." Haley thought. "I don't know why some people in school say he's a jackass. He is the nicest person I've ever met. Well, besides Lucas and Brooke." She smiled.

She was wondering what will happen at the party. Brooke's parties have always been so... let's just say, crazy.

"Oh no! I realized I have nothing to wear! He sure isn't gonna like that poncho of mine! Nobody does! Oh well, I'm sure Brooke will take care of the wardrobe. As long as she doesn't give me anything slutty looking, I'll be fine." She thought to herself and then smiled.

Haley thought of Nathan's gorgeous eyes once again and soon fell asleep...

_End of Chapter 2_


	3. Get The Party Started

**Hello! How are you? I'm great, though I have so much work to do in school. But I still found the time to upload this. Thanks again for all your rewiews. They mean a lot.) This chapter is pretty long, I should be uploading new one in a week, so enjoy and rewiew!**

_

* * *

__Chapter 3, **Get The Party Started**_

"Good morning, sunshine!" said Brooke, opening the curtains and letting the sun come in. "It's the big day today – party!"

"Nooo, Brooke, can't I sleep just a little bit longer, pleaseee?" said Haley and covered her face with a pillow.

"Absolutely not! We have to go to the store to buy some food and drinks and then get ourselves and everything else ready! We have so much to do!" said Brooke. "Now get up! I'm gonna make us some breakfast and I expect you to be in the kitchen in 15 minutes, dressed and ready to go!

"Alright, alright," said Haley and slowly sat on her bed. She went to the bathroom and then put on some jeans and a t-shirt. She brushed her hair and went to the kitchen. Brooke was there, already making them some toasts.

"So, excited for tonight?" asked Brooke.

"Yeah, I sure am. You know, I had this dream today, that you had a party and that everybody were wearing costumes except me, so they all laughed at me, but then Nathan came and he just so passionately kissed me..." Haley was picturing it all over in her head. "Our kiss lasted so damn long. And I think it would last forever if YOU wouldn't come and wake me up!"

"Hales, first of all, nothing, I repeat, nothing lasts forever. Usually you were the one telling me that, when I was daydreaming about Lucas and me. What happened now?"

"I guess I fell in love," said Haley and smiled.

"It feels nice, doesn't it?" Brooke smiled too.

"Yeah, it really does. Every time I think of him, I get butterflies in my stomach, every time I talk to him makes me so nervous. Every time someone even mentions his name, my hands get sweaty. I wish I could describe how I completely lose myself when I see him. And how I want nothing more than to kiss him. It makes me so sad, when I think of him being with someone else. But at the same time I just want him to be happy. If he'll be okay, then I'll be okay too. But if I could only have one wish, it would simply be for him to hold me. And I guess there's just one word to describe it all. Love."

Brooke looked at Haley. She was just so...

"I could never say it better, Hales. Awww, come here." They hugged.

Suddenly the door opened.

"Hello, my girls! How are you doing? Ready for the party?" Peyton walked in. "Aww, can I have I group hug too?"

"Sure, come here P.Sawyer," said Brooke and smiled. They all hugged.

"What are you doing here? Brooke didn't tell me you're coming!" said Haley.

"Well, I'm here to help the two of you getting everything ready!" said Peyton. "First of all, how are your love lives doing? Brooke, how are things between you and Luke?"

"Well, my love life is great, and so is Haley's-"

"Brooke!"

"Sorry, I just slipped!"

"What? Did I miss anything, Haley?" asked Peyton

"No, I mean-"

"You sure did, P.Sawyer. Please, can I tell her, Tutor Girl?"

"Okay, okay. But promise you won't tell anyone!"

"I promise. Now tell me!"

"Well, Haley's kinda into Nathan..."

"Oh my god, really?" said Peyton. She looked at Haley. "Girl, that's great!"

"There's nothing really going on right now. We just talked on MSN a couple of times, that's all."

"That is not all! He asked her if she'll be at the party and she said she will and then he said okay, then I'll be there too. That means something!"

"Oh, I am so happy for you, Haley!"

"Thanks, Peyton." Haley smiled.

"Okay, we have to go to the store now. Are we going with your car, Peyton?" asked Brooke.

"Yeah sure."

"Okay, let's go. I just grab my jacket," said Haley.

* * *

_A few hours later..._

"We're home! Finally! I am so tired!" said Haley. "Do you mind if I take a quick nap?"

"Okay, you go and take a nap and we'll wake you up soon!" said Brooke.

"Thanks!" Haley went to her bedroom and lied down. She fell asleep very quickly.

* * *

"Okay, Tutor Girl, enough sleeping! We seriously need to get ourselves ready now. Get up!" said Brooke, knocking on Haley's bedroom door.

"I'm up, I'm up!" said Haley

"So, do you already have anything in your mind for your outfit today?" asked Peyton.

"Um, well, no, not really. I was hoping Brooke and you would find me something."

"Sure we will! Um..." Brooke starts searching through her closet, full of clothes. "Would you rather have a dress or a pants and a shirt?"

"I don't know. What do you think?"

"Definitely a dress. You have such beautiful legs. You need to show them sometimes! And today's party is a perfect opportunity to do that! Here, take these few dresses and try them on."

"Okay," said Haley and went to the bathroom to change.

"So, P.Sawyer, how's going on between you and Jake?"

"It's great. He is just great. I really love him, you know."

"That's cool. Is he coming tonight?"

"Yeah, he is. We hired a nanny to watch Jenny. He moved in with me yesterday, you know that?"

"Okay, I'm ready to come out!" said Haley.

"Sure, come here!"

Haley came to the room. She looked really silly in a dress that would look perfect on Brooke, but horrible on Haley. Brooke and Peyton were barely holding themselves from bursting into laugh.

"What do you think?"

"Um... Why don't you try the black one? I have this feeling that one will be perfect. This one is just... not you. Try that one on," said Brooke.

"Oh, okay. I will," Haley turned around and left the room.

"Oh, god," said Peyton. They both laughed.

"So, Jake moved in with you? Wow, that's great. I'm so happy for you. Jake is wonderful," said Brooke.

"Thanks. I'm happy for you too, B.Davis. And for Haley. I guess we'll be having triple dates now. I was getting a bit tired of doubles with you and Luke," said Peyton.

Brooke laughed. "Hey!"

"I'm kidding. Well, kind of." Peyton laughed too.

"Okay girls, I'm coming!" Haley yelled from the bathroom.

"Hope this one will be better that the last one," Brooke whispered to Peyton.

Haley walked into the room. She took Brooke and Peyton's breath away. She was looking absolutely stunning. Brooke's dress fitted her perfectly.

"Wow... I don't know what to say." Brooke was speechless.

"It's pretty nice, isn't it?" said Haley.

"Nice?! Hales, you look amazing! You'll take Nathan's breath away, I'm telling you that," said Peyton.

"Thanks. So, this one it is."

"Absolutely," said Brooke. "I think I know what I'm gonna wear and I have a beautiful dress for you too, P.Sawyer." She pulled out two gorgeous dresses from her closet and handed one to Peyton. "Here, try this one. Haley, you'll be the one judging us now."

Brooke and Peyton went to try on their dresses. Haley smiled. She had a feeling she'll remember this night. In a few minutes, both, Brooke and Peyton came into the room. They looked so beautiful.

"Girls, you both look amazing," said Haley.

"Tonight's gonna rock, I'm telling you that," said Brooke.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. The door opened.

"Anybody here? Brooke? Haley? Peyton? Girls?" Lucas stepped in.

"It's Luke! We're here in our bedroom, hun," Brooke yelled.

He came into the room. He was blown off. He's never seen such beautiful girls, all gathered in one room. "Wow, you all look... amazing."

Brooke hugged him. "I missed you, baby."

"I missed you too, sweetheart. So, the party's starting pretty soon, huh?" said Lucas.

"Yeah, it is. I am so excited! I think people may start coming here now," said Brooke.

Just as she said, the doorbell rang.

They all laughed. "That was fast," said Brooke. "I'll get the door. Lucas, you can help me in the kitchen with the drinks." They left the room.

"Oh god."

"What is it, Haley?"

"I can't do this, Peyton. I am feeling nauseous," said Haley.

"You can do it. Just be yourself and everything will be fine. Brooke and I have your back, girl."

"Thanks, Peyton. It means a lot."

"Now let's go into the living room. I can hear there's already a lot of people there, " said Peyton. "And remember; relax and be yourself."

They went into the living room. It was full of people. Haley was looking around. She didn't see Nathan anywhere.

"Brooke, is he here yet?" she asked Brooke.

"Nope, not yet. Here, have a drink, Hales. And relax. It'll be okay." Brooke handed her a drink.

"Oh, okay. Thanks." Haley sat on a chair. She was so nervous. What will she do, when he comes? What if they won't have anything to talk about? What if he won't like her? Her heart was beating extremely fast.

* * *

Two and a half hours later...

"He still isn't here, is he?" Peyton asked Brooke.

"No. I feel so sorry for Haley, she was so excited," said Brooke.

"I know, me too. I'll be right back, I just have to find Jake."

"Okay," said Brooke.

* * *

_Five minutes later..._

Brooke was standing in the living room. She was looking around. Everybody was having really fun, except her. She was worried about Haley. Suddenly everybody's cell phones started ringing. Brooke looked at hers. She received a video. There were Nathan and Rachel. Half of their clothes were off. You could see that he was really drunk and wasted and he didn't really know what he was doing. But rachel was completely sobber. Then there was a text message beneath.

"Hope you're having fun, bitches!"

Brooke was frozen. She was just standing there. She didn't know what to do. He didn't come because he was at Rachel's?! She could've known it. Then she thought of Haley.

"Oh, god," said Brooke. She ran into her bedroom. Haley wasn't there. She heard a noise coming from the bathroom. "Haley, are you in there?" She tried to open the door. They were locked. "Haley, please, let me in! It's me, Brooke!"

Haley unlocked the door. Brooke opened it. She saw Haley sitting on the floor, crying.

"Hales... I'm so sorry." Brooke hugged her. "It's okay, it's okay." Peyton walked in. Brooke stood up.

"Peyton, be with her for a minute, I have to do something."

"Yeah, sure."

Brooke grabbed her cell phone and stepped outside her apartment. She dialed a phone number.

"Um, yeah," said the person on the other side.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!?!" Brooke yelled into her phone.

"What?" said Nathan. "Who's this?" You could hear from the sound of his voice that he was completely drunk.

"Who is this?! I'm gonna tell you WHO IS THIS!! This is Brooke, remember me? You were supposed to come to my party tonight!! I'm Brooke, HALEY'S best friend! Yeah, HALEY'S! Do you even know who she is?! She is the girl you've been talking to on the internet almost 'til morning lights for the past few days! Huh, do you remember her?! The girl that you've been kinda flirting with a little! But I guess, we both should've known this was gonna happen. Cuz this is exactly what you always do!! Flirt with a girl and then go and sleep with somebody else!! You know what you are? A jackass!! And let me tell you this, if you ever, EVER try to call or talk to me or HALEY, I swear to god I will find you and you'll wish you've never been born! Do you get it?!!"

"Hey-"

Brooke hung up. She was so damn pissed. She wanted to go there and kick his butt. And that slut's too. She could know this was gonna happen. She could stop this all and save Haley's heart from breaking. But it was too late now.

Brooke went back inside. She said: "Okay guys, party's over. Go home people! Thanks for coming!"

She waited until everybody left. Except Lucas. "Go home, me and Peyton gotta take care of this. I'll call you tomorrow." She kissed him goodbye.

"Okay, call me if you need anything, Brooke," he said.

She put on a fake smile and closed the door behind him. Then she went to see Haley. Peyton and her were already sitting on her bed and Haley wasn't crying that much anymore. Brooke sat on the other side of her. "Everybody's gone now. It's okay. He is a jerk and she's a slut."

"I know," said Haley, wiping her tears away, "but it still hurts as hell."

"I know babe, I know," said Peyton.

They were lying on Haley's bed, until all of them fell asleep...

_End of Chapter 3_


	4. Love Hurts

**Hey, readers!:) At first I wasn't really sure if I'd post this chapter, cuz I didn't know if it was that good, but then I thought that you guys've waited long enough for this ;) Thank you all for your rewiews, I read every single one of them and each of them make me smile. I see I got some loyal readers out there and it's nice to know that.:) I'll be posting a new chapter in a week, so enjoy this one and rewiew of course!**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 4, **Love Hurts**_

Haley was lying in her bed. It was Monday morning. She really didn't feel like going to school today. Not today. She didn't want to see him. Or her. She thought of Saturday night. She pictured that horrible scene all over in her head. She couldn't believe it. She really couldn't. How could he do that to her? They were getting along great, but then he goes and ruins everything. And that whore... Haley hated her. Now she understood why some people at school call him a jerk. A jackass. Because that's who he really is.

A tear fell down her cheek. "No, I'm not gonna start again. It's not worth it. He's not worth it," said Haley to herself and wiped away her tear.

Someone knocked on the door. "Haley, girl, it's me. You have to get up. We're gonna be late for school," softly said Brooke.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay."

Haley got dressed and then stepped out of her room.

"Are you sure you can do this? You don't have to go, Hales. I can tell the teacher that you're really, really sick, that you got fever…" said Brooke.

"No, no, it's okay. I can do it. And I don't want people to think I care about what happened. Cause I don't. Not anymore," said Haley. Deep down she knew that wasn't exactly true.

Brooke looked her. "Oh, alright then. Let's go."

* * *

They were walking down the hall. Haley stopped and opened her locker. Brooke saw Nathan who opened his mouth to say something and was about to come to them, but Brooke sent him a look that he'd drop dead if looks could kill. He turned around and left. Brooke gave Haley a hug. She felt she's gonna need them as much as she can get now. 

"I love you, Tutor Girl. I'll be here for you, anytime," said Brooke.

"Thanks Tigger. I love you too. You're a great friend," said Haley. "Let's go to the class now."

They walked into the classroom. Haley sat in the 2nd row and Brooke sat behind her. She turned around and saw Nathan sitting behind her. He gave her a message on a piece of paper. She was about to tell him to piss off, when he said:

"Just read it. Please. Just do that and I promise I'll never bug you again. Please."

Brooke rolled her eyes. She made sure Haley wasn't looking. "Okay, okay," she said and put the paper in her pocket.

Their English teacher, Miss Anders, walked in. "Good morning, class. Have a seat." She sat on her chair and put her black Chanel purse on the table. "Today you're going to write a short essay." Everyone in class sighed. "I know, I know. But today's essay is going to be slight different. It's going to be a thoughtful essay. You are going to write about some of the most beautiful moments in life, what do you think they are and what do they mean to you. And at the end of it, you'll write what you have learned today from this essay you wrote. Understand? Okay, begin."

Haley started writing. At first, she had no idea what to write about. And it seemed like nobody else had too. She was thinking for a few moments and then started writing.

_"Some Of The Most Beautiful Moments In Life_

_(By Haley James)_

_At the very beginning, I didn't know what to write about. But then I thought a little bit harder and I realized that there are many beautiful and important moments in life. Like falling in love, even though it may not end that well. Crying, because you're laughing too hard. Finding a lot of emails and messages when you get back from a vacation. Walking in a beautiful city. Finding money in your pants that you haven't worn for a long time. Waking up and listening to the raining outside. Getting out of the shower and wiping into a warm towel. Getting a call from a person you haven't seen in a while. A good talk. Midnight phone calls that last for hours. Laughing for no reason. Hearing someone speaks nice about you. Waking up and finding that you can sleep for a couple of hours more. Listening to a song, that reminds you of that special person. A first kiss. A new friendship. Feeling butterflies in your stomach whenever you see that person. Spending some time with your best friends. Feeling that the people you love are happy. Watching a favorite movie, even though you've seen it a million times and you know exactly what's about to happen. Doing something you've always wanted to do. Letting someone know you still care about them. Walking in the rain, even though you know you might catch pneumonia. Helping someone when they need help. Visiting an old friend and finding out that the things between the two of you have never changed. Having someone to tell you they love you._

_I think I learned a lot from today. People care about some things too much, you know. Sometimes you just need to let it all go and just be carefree. Do the things you love. The things you've always wanted to do. The things that make you happy. Find that special and beautiful moments and enjoy them. You have to look for them, they won't find you themselves. Because if you don't, they're going to pass you by. And one day, you'll wake up and realize what you've missed. And it'll be too late._

_I learned that I need to enjoy that beautiful moments. Even though life might be hard sometimes, and you might think everyone turned their back on you. You have to cherish them. Because they are important. They make and show who you are. These beautiful moments represent you."_

The school bell rang. Everyone gave their essays to the teacher. Brooke and Haley walked out of the classroom. Tom ran after them.

"Haley!" he said.

They stopped. Haley turned around.

"Hi, um, you did a great job tutoring me last time, so I was wondering, um, I could use some help with the chemistry class."

"Sure. When do you have time?" said Haley.

"Well, I have time now... It won't take long, I promise, just a few minutes."

"Oh, yes, I have time. Okay," said Haley. She turned to Brooke. "You should go home now. I'll see you later."

Brooke hugged her. "Alright, Tutor Girl. See you later."

"Okay, let's go now."

* * *

"Oooh, I get it now! Thank you so much for taking your time, Haley," said Tom. "You are a great tutor." 

Haley smiled. "Thanks. If you need any more help, just ask." She stood up to leave.

"Haley," said Tom.

"Yes?"

"Look, you seem very nice, so um, I was wondering, um, if you..."

Haley was waiting for him to continue. She had absolutely no idea what was he up to.

"If you would, um... go to Prom with me?"

"Oh god," said Haley to herself. She didn't know what to do. Obviously he didn't hear about Saturday night, cuz if he did, he probably wouldn't pop that question to her. Haley wished Brooke was here. She'd know what to do.

Suddenly Haley pictured a perfect Prom in her mind. The one she's been dreaming about. A Prom with Nathan. She'd wear a perfect dress and they would dance... And then Nathan turned into Tom. Tom. The guy she's been tutoring. The nerdy guy. The guy that's almost smaller than her. The guy that's not even a guy, but a boy.

"Oh, dear lord. What should I do now?" Haley said to herself. She couldn't say anything. But then she reminded herself that the things between Nathan and her are over. And her dreams would never come true. And if she says yes to Tom, at least she'll have someone to dance with. And maybe it'll be easier for her to forget Nathan that way.

"Um, okay," said Haley to Tom, without even looking at him. "I gotta go now. Bye!" She ran out of the school and sat into her car. And just stared at nothing for a few minutes.

* * *

"Wait, WHAT just happened?" said Brooke for the third time. 

"I told you, Tom asked me to Prom. And my whole life just flashed in front of my eyes. I had no idea what to do. I couldn't look at him. I knew he'd be crushed if I'd say no. Who knows how long he was preparing himself to ask me that. So I said yes. And I knew I was gonna regret that."

"Oh, Hales." Brooke hugged her. "I know things don't always turn out great, but every thing is good for something. You just gotta deal with it. And don't let some things turn you down. Cuz it's not worth it."

"I know. I'll just go to the Prom with him and dance to one song and then just sit and do nothing."

"You're gonna have the greatest time of your life! You'll give that poor guy a dance and then we'll party, alright?" said Brooke.

"Okay, okay," said Haley.

* * *

_A week later..._

"Girls, I'm hooome!" Brooke stepped into the apartment.

"We're here, in the living room!" Peyton yelled.

"Hello, ladies. How was your day?" said Brooke.

"We had lots of fun. We ordered pizza, watched Love Actually, because Haley adores it, and we made ourselves some milkshakes, turned the music so loud and danced so the neighbors came and almost crashed our door... Things like that," said Peyton and laughed.

"Well, that's good. Thank goodness you didn't crash the apartment," said Brooke. The girls laughed.

"I missed that ladies nights we used to have. We should do this more often. All of us," said Haley.

"I agree," said Peyton. Her cell phone rang. "Oh, I gotta go now. Jake's waiting for me in the car outside. I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Peyton hugged the girls.

"Bye, P.Sawyer. Have fun!" said Brooke. Peyton walked out the door.

"Alright, girlie, I'd love to stay here with you, but I'm sleepy. A day with Lucas Scott can be quite tiring," said Brooke. "I'm gonna go to sleep."

"It's okay, I'll go too pretty soon," said Haley.

* * *

_Next morning..._

Haley got up early this morning. She couldn't sleep. She picked up a guitar and started playing.

_"Honestly I didn't mean to cry so hard the heartache was pouring in like rain  
I didn't mean to show I care  
Honestly I didn't mean to laugh so loud but it just sounds so absurd to say that you want me  
Say that you need me after everything you've done  
Really truly I didn't mean to hurt you I just thought that maybe now  
We'd have better luck the second time around  
Its always better the second time I hear_

_Find me in the evening when your ready to dance  
And I will take you to places where you never thought you'd have the chance to love  
Love  
Love is all we have  
I will run myself in circles here without you_

_Please believe that I tried my best to forget you but the memories keep flooding back like tears  
I didn't mean to fall in love  
But sitting here just waiting for this is torture  
I'm so glad you're far away  
Is that a terrible thing to say?  
Well, I wonder if you're ok..."_

Haley stopped. She started crying. Brooke heard her and came into the living room.

"Hun, what's wrong? And don't tell me you're okay, cuz I can see you're not," she said.

Haley cried harder. "I, I, I can't take this anymore, Brooke. I can't. I know I've been trying to hide my pain and pretend that I don't care. But I do. That totally crushed me. And I know, that it's really not worth crying, but I can't help myself. And I honestly don't know what's come over me. I can't stand being without him, but at the same time it breaks my heart to be near him. I know it doesn't matter how much I dream about him or pray for him, I'll never have him, I'll never be the "one"...the one who'll make him smile, the one he'll hold in his arms and never want to let go, and I'll never be the one he'll love for all time. But it doesn't stop me...it doesn't stop the tears I cry every night, or thoughts about him everyday, or even that little piece of hope left in my heart that tells me MAYBE, just maybe someday he'll realize. I wish he knew how much I want to tell him, to let him know what he means to me...I won't let myself do it, I still don't know why, its not like my heart is going to break anymore, he's already done that. Then why do my tears fall so endlessly for someone who was never really mine? Why is it I miss someone, I was never really with? Why do I even love someone whose love was never really mine? Why, Brooke? I don't get it."

"I don't know, Hales. Love is complicated. We do the things we don't really understand. But we can't help who we fall in love with. The heart decides that, and you can't change it no matter what," said Brooke.

"I know. But I just wish, you know, that he'd come and talk to me, apologize, just say or do something. But in one whole week, he didn't talk to me. Not even once. I just wish he'd come to me, I wish he'd knew that I still care about him. That I'd be willing to forgive him, if only he'd try," said Haley.

"I get it." Brooke was thinking about what she said. Haley was right. Then she thought of that message Nathan gave her a week ago. She still hasn't read it. "Um, I'll just go and get dressed, and then you'll tell me about the song you were playing before. It's great, Hales."

Brooke went to her bedroom. She pulled out the piece of paper from her pants and read it:

_"Brooke,_

_I know I completely messed it up. I know it. I am aware of that. And I know that Haley or you might never forgive me for what I've done. But I just want her to know, that I'm sorry. That I didn't mean to hurt her. It's just that Rachel came to my house that night when I was just getting ready to go and then the next thing I remember is being completely drunk with half of my clothes off. When I got sober and realized what have I done, it was too late to fix it. And I know that I can't take back what I've done. But I just want her to know, that I am really, really sorry. And that I love her. And that I hope she'll forgive me... someday._

_Love,_

_Nathan"_

"Oh, crap."

_End of Chapter 4_


	5. Love Makes The World Go Round

**I finally finished my chapter. I think there'll be like 2, maybe 3 more. I'm working on a oneshot too, now. So, here's my new update. I am really proud of this chapter and I really love it :) Hopefully you'll love it too. Don't forget to leave a review:)**

**(I'm happy you liked Nathan's letter. And yeah, he loves her :) )**

* * *

Chapter 5, _Love Makes The World Go Round_

"Okay, okay, Brooke, relax. You screwed it up, you gotta fix this now," Brooke kept saying to herself. She was thinking about what to do now, when she finally came up with a perfect plan. "Brooke Davis, you are a genius!"

* * *

_Next day in school..._

"Urghh, I wonder how I did on the English essay. I think I did well. And how did Tom do on the English paper. I hope he did okay. Last time, before I was tutoring him, he got a C-! Can you believe that? How could he possibly get a C- in English?! I don't get it. Hopefully he'll get a good grade. Otherwise I'll have to tutor him again. I mean, it's not like I don't want to, it's just... You know, it's awkward when we talk now. Since the whole Prom thing... you know what I mean? Brooke?" Haley turned to Brooke.

"Oh, yes, yes, I know what you mean. Haley, I need to go to the Miss Anders' office. I need to ask her something," said Brooke, still a little bit distracted.

"Okay. Do you want me to go with you?" asked Haley.

"No, no, no! I mean, no, I can go by myself," said Brooke.

"Alright, I have to go to the Tutor Center to get some stuff anyways. I'll wait for you by the car, okay?"

"Okay, bye!" Brooke almost started running. She knew she didn't have much time.

Haley went to the Tutor Center. She was just about to walk in, when she saw Tom sitting there. "Oh, lord. Why does this happen to me?" Haley quickly stepped away from the door, before he could see her. She head off to the parking lot outside.

Haley was ten feet away from he car, when she saw something. A scene she never knew she'll see. There was Brooke. And she wasn't alone. It was Nathan who was standing beside her and they were talking.

"Oh my..." Haley's eyes filled with tears. How could she do that to her? They were best friends forever and then she goes and talks to him, knowing what he put her though. How many nights she cried for him. Brooke was always there, comforting her. But now she goes and talks to him? Haley couldn't take it anymore. She sat in her car and drove away before any of them could see her.

* * *

"Haley! Where are you?" Brooke walked into the apartment. "Why didn't you wait for me? I had to walk home!" 

"Well, why didn't you ask your _new boyfriend_ to give you a ride home? I'm sure he would, since he's just so _nice_ to everyone. Especially me, Brooke."

"Oh, god."

"Yeah, OH GOD! That was my reaction, too, when I saw you and that jackass talking!"

"It wasn't like that.."

"Well, then, what was it like? Cuz let me tell you, what I saw. I saw you, standing there, talking to Nathan. How could you do that to me? At first, lie to me about going to Miss Anders' office! And then sneaking behind my back, with the person who hurt me the most! You were there, Brooke! You were there when I cried, you listened to me and comforted me and you were saying that he's a jerk. I can't believe you did that now." Haley's voice broke. "It broke my heart, Brooke. And I give up now. I'm not that strong. I can't take this anymore."

"Haley, listen..."

"No, I don't want to listen. Not to you. I'm going to Lucas'. Do not come there, or call me. Just don't, Brooke. I am completely disappointed in you." Haley grabbed her jacket and shut the door behind her.

* * *

Haley knocked on Lucas' door. 

"Yeah, I'm coming!" she heard him say. Lucas opened the door and saw tear-eyed Haley standing there.

"Oh, lord, what happened, Hales?" he said.

"Luke... It's... she ... Nathan ... hurt …Brooke ... cried..." she mumbled while crying.

Lucas couldn't understand a word she was saying. "Come in," he said.

Haley stepped into his room. She saw a picture of Brooke and a picture of Nathan on his desk. She cried even more.

"Haley, what's going on? Tell me."

"She just went there and talked to him," slowly said Haley.

"Who did talk to who?"

"Brooke talked to Nathan. After all he put me through, she just went there and talked to him."

Lucas was confused. "Is it now a crime to talk to my little brother? Wait, what's going on? He put you through what? Hales, are you pregnant? You need to tell me what happened!"

Haley laughed a bit. "No, you silly, I'm not pregnant. Don't you know I'm still a virgin? Anyways, didn't Brooke tell you anything about what happened?"

"No, she didn't tell me anything. What's wrong?" Lucas asked.

Haley sighed. "Okay, let me tell you then how it all began..."

* * *

"Wow. That is something. But I can't believe Brooke did that! And Nathan! Lord, I swear, I'll kill him in school tomorrow! How could he do that? Urgh, he's such a jerk," said Lucas, still a bit in shock from what he's just heard. 

"No, Luke, just leave it okay. It's not worth it."

"Hales. If he hurt you, then it sure is damn worth it! I'll talk to him in school tomorrow."

"Thanks, Lucas." Haley hugged him. "I missed talking to you. I almost forgot what a great friend you are."

Lucas smiled. "I missed you too. Now, let's make ourselves some tea. Or would you rather have hot chocolate?"

"Only if you have some cream."

"You know I do," he said. They looked at each other and smiled.

* * *

"Wake up, sleepy-head. It's time to get up," said Lucas and opened the door of his room. Haley was sleeping in his bed and he spent this night on couch. 

Haley stretched. "I don't wanna gooo... Can't we stay at home?"

"Are you worried about Brooke? Mom told me she called last night when we were already asleep. You should talk to her, Hales. Just to clear things up."

"Urgh... Do you think I should?"

"Yeah, I think you should. I also think I'll be pretty much dead today, since you stayed at my place and I didn't let her talk to you. You know what Brooke's like."

"Oh, no, I'll tell her it's not your fault. That she should leave you out of this. And okay, I'll try to talk to her."

"Okay. Promise?" said Lucas.

Haley smiled. "Promise."

"Now, get dressed. Mom's opening the café a bit later today, cuz she wanted to make us breakfast and talk to you."

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute," said Haley and stood up.

* * *

"Ready?" said Lucas as they drove to the school's parking lot. 

"Not really, but I'll have to do this once, right?"

"Yep."

Lucas parked and they both got out of the car. Haley didn't see Brooke anywhere.

"Where is she?" said Haley.

"I have no idea."

"Okay, never mind then. I'll talk to her after school. See you later!" said Haley and hugged him. "Thanks."

"Anytime, Hales."

The school bell rang and they both quickly ran into the classroom.

* * *

Haley was walking down the hall, when she saw Brooke. 

"Brooke!" she ran towards her. "Brooke, I'm sorry, I should've listened to you-"

"Come with me."

"What?"

"Don't talk, just come with me," said Brooke.

"Oh, okay."

They were walking to the front door when Brooke stopped. "Put this on," she said and handed her a scarf.

"Brooke, I don't think this is the time for you to criticize my style-"

"Cover your eyes with it, silly."

"Oh, right." Haley put the scarf on her head.

"Now, hold my hand," said Brooke.

"Brooke, what's going on now?" asked Haley.

"Nothing, hold my hand and walk," said Brooke and smiled.

They walked outside. Nathan walked towards Brooke. "We aren't ready!" he whispered.

"What?! How come you aren't ready!" she whispered back.

"Brooke, what's going on? Where are we?" asked Haley.

"Oh, dear, I can't tell you anything. Sit here," she said, "and don't take your scarf off."

"Okay," said Haley and slowly sat on a bench.

"Now, why aren't you ready?!" Brooke madly whispered to Nathan.

"Tim's not here!!"

"Shhh, be quiet! I knew he was gonna screw this up! Okay, what about this guy?" she points on a random guy.

"Brooke, we need TIM! He's a P and without him, there'll only be 'rom' left."

"Alright, alright. Call him on his cell once again. I have to watch Haley."

"Okay," said Nathan and started dialing a number in his cell phone. "Wait, he's coming!"

Tim walked towards them.

"Where the hell have you been?!?!" Nathan almost yelled at him.

"Dude, relax, I saw this chick, man she was totally into Tim-machine. I'm so freakin'-"

"Just say you're late, Tim."

"Okay, okay, you'll do this ego man stuff, or whatever are you doing, later!" said Brooke. "Get ready!"

The whole basketball team and some other guys prepared themselves.

"Ready, Tutor Girl?" said Brooke.

"As much as you can be ready for something you don't know anything about."

"Three, two, one," said Brooke and took Haley's scarf off. "Open your eyes!"

Haley was completely speechless. There was whole basketball team and some other guys, all wearing shirts with letters on it. Each guy had a different one on it. They were standing in line, and when you read all the letters, they said: "Go to Prom with me" and on Nathan's shirt was a heart with an H in it. Then there was whole THH's choir and they were signing The Beatles' song called All You Need Is Love. Haley had tears in her eyes. That was the most beautiful scene she has ever seen in her entire life.

_"Love, love, love.  
Love, love, love.  
Love, love, love._

_There's nothing you can do that can't be done.  
Nothing you can sing that can't be sung.  
Nothing you can say but you can learn how to play the game.  
It's easy._

_Nothing you can make that can't be made.  
No one you can save that can't be saved.  
Nothing you can do but you can learn how to be you in time.  
It's easy._

_All you need is love.  
All you need is love.  
All you need is love, love.  
Love is all you need…"_

They were all looking at her, but Haley was speechless. She didn't know whether to cry or smile or scream from happiness.

"Brooke, you're so mean!" said Haley, laughing. "You know I adore that song!"

Brooke turned to her. "I know. So, what's your answer?"

"Well, yes, duuh. But, what about Tom..?" said Haley while looking at the poor little boy standing there, not knowing what to do.

"Don't worry, babe. I'll take care of him. You've waited long enough for this moment. You deserve it. Now go!"

Haley smiled and started walking towards Nathan. Meanwhile, Brooke talked to Tom.

"What's this? Did he ask Haley to the Prom? But she already said she's going with me!" said Tom. Haley would feel sorry for him, but Brooke didn't.

"Listen to me. She only said yes to you, so you wouldn't feel bad and sad. She didn't mean to hurt you, that's all. She is the best person I know and she deserves to go to the Prom with someone she loves. Sadly for you, you're not that guy. Nathan is. So, Haley will go with him and you will promise me that you won't give her a hard time about it, okay? She has already been through so much, and I won't let you ruin this for her. Otherwise, I'll find you. And if you still want to have kids, you'll do that. Do you get it?"

"Yeah, sure, okay."

"Okay. Bye-bye," said Brooke and turned away. She looked at Haley and Nathan talking.

"Nathan.." said Haley. "Nathan, this was just beautiful."

"Everything for you. "Haley, I'm so, so, sorry, I-"

"Sorry to bother this love romance thing, but Hales, you might wanna take a look at this before you answer anything," said Brooke and handed her the letter from Nathan.

Haley read it. "Oh."

"Okay, I'll go now." Brooke quickly backed off.

"I've never seen this before. I thought you didn't care," said Haley and looked at him.

"I gave it to Brooke two days after the party. I cared, Haley. I still care."

"That so good to hear. I was crushed, Nathan."

"I know, Brooke told me everything yesterday. You shouldn't be mad at her. We were just talking about you. And about us. And about this surprise."

"Yeah, I get this now. I'm so stupid, I should've listened to her," said Haley.

"It's okay now. So, what do you think?" carefully asked Nathan.

Haley looked him in his blue eyes. "I think that... Yes, is my answer. And I think... I think I love you."

Nathan's mouth turned into a big smile. "You know what I think? I think... I think I love you too."

_End of Chapter 5_


	6. Beautiful World

**Hey guys! First of all, I am so sorry for not updating in such a long time. I was busy with school and then I had a bit of writers block, but then I finally found the time and inspiration. I was busy with my one-shot too (which should be posted soon). So, thanks for you patience and I hope you'll like the chapter!**

**(Thanks for all of your reviews. They made me feel really happy.)**

**Enjoy and review!**

* * *

Chapter 6, _Beautiful World_

Haley woke up and thought of something. She couldn't believe what happened two days earlier. That day was so... beautiful. Everything was perfect. Her life was finally perfect.

She got up and went to the living room. Brooke was there, watching TV and eating Ben & Jerry's.

"Morning, Tigger. How long have you been up?" said Haley and sat on the sofa beside her.

"Oh, just a couple of minutes," replied Brooke.

"And I thought I got up late," said Haley and laughed.

"Want some?" said Brooke and pointed on the ice cream.

"Sure. I can never resist Ben & Jerry's," Haley ate some ice cream.

"So... How are you doing, Tutor Girl? Since, you know..." asked Brooke.

"Well... If I tell you the truth... I was afraid to go to sleep last night. I thought if I would, I'd wake up the next day and realize it was all just a dream," laughed Haley.

Brooke giggled. "You're silly."

"I know, but... It's just too good to be true, you know. I don't know if I really deserve that."

"Haley. You deserve it. You've been through too much lately. Plus, you're the greatest person and a best friend ever. You _do_ deserve it, trust me."

Haley smiled. "Thanks. I am just afraid, you know."

"Of what?"

"Of getting my heart broken again."

"Oh, I can understand that. But, I don't think you have anything to worry about. Rachel is moving to L.A. in the next few days. And I don't think Nathan would even dare to come near her now. Or anyone else. Because I think he truly cares about you. But I know what you mean."

"I know he does. Do you know what he said to me?"

"What?"

"He said he loves me."

"Ugh, this guy is so getting on my nerves. I don't know why am I even watching this," said Brooke to herself and switched the channel. "Wait. What did he say?"

"He said he loves me," Haley repeated.

"Wow. Haley! That's something," said Brooke and smiled. "That is great, Hales! And what did you do?"

"Well actually, I said it first. And then he smiled and oh, he looked so gorgeous, and then he said: "You know what I think? I think I love you too." I melted."

"Awwwww, that is so sweet. So, when are you two lovers going out?"

"I'm not sure. We didn't talk about that. He said he'd call me. I'm sure he will pretty soon," said Haley. "What did you say to Tom?"

"Oh, nothing really. He understood everything. He said he's happy for you," said Brooke. She didn't want to bother Haley with the details.

Haley's phone rang. She quickly jumped off her seat, hoping it's Nathan.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, you stranger," said Lucas on the other side. "I was trying to call you for the past two days, but you seem to be pretty busy. You haven't returned any of my calls."

"Oh. Sorry about that. I was busy, yes. Well, kind of," said Haley.

"It's okay. I saw the whole thing that day, Haley. It was great! Did you say yes?" said Lucas.

"Of course I did," said Haley and smiled.

"All right. Did you talk to Brooke then?"

"Yep. And she was only talking to him, cause she wanted to prepare this surprise for me. Nothing more."

"I told you so, Haley. Brooke isn't like that whore Rachel. By the way, did you hear she's moving to L.A.?"

"Yeah, Brooke told me. I'm so glad she is."

"I know, me too. Everybody is. No one liked her," said Lucas. "So, when are you two guys finally going out?"

Haley laughed. "You're turning into Brooke, you know that?"

"Well, it's hard not to, when you're spending so much time with her. You should know that the best."

"I know, I know. Well, Nathan said he'd call me. It's only been two days so... Brooke said he'll probably call me after three days, but still I am almost sleeping with my phone beside me," she laughed.

"He could be calling right now, you know. And you can't answer, cause you're talking to me."

"Jeez. You're right!" said Haley. After few moments she realized what she sounded like and almost yelled back in the phone. "Lucas! Don't mess with me that way! I know I sound crazy right now."

Lucas laughed.

"Don't you laugh at me!"

"Hales, I know what that feels like. People act crazy when they're in love. Just remember what I was like, when Brooke and I started dating."

"I don't think I'll ever be able to forget that. You were calling me every 3 minutes, just to check if she said something about you," Haley said and started laughing. "You should've heard yourself. You sounded so funny."

"I bet. I told you people act crazy when they're in love. Now, you go and don't worry about anything."

"Okay, okay. I'll talk to you later, Luke. Bye!" said Haley and hung up the phone. Just as she sat back on the couch, her phone rang again.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, Haley," said Nathan.

Hearing his voice brought a smile on Haley's face. "Hey. How are you doing?"

"I'm good. Listen, I know it's kinda late, but I was wondering if you happen to have any plans for today?"

"Um, well, no, actually I don't."

"Great! Maybe we could go out, catch a movie, have a dinner?"

"Sure! Why don't you pick me up at seven?" said Haley with excitement in her voice.

"That would be perfect! See you then?" happily said Nathan.

"Definitely!" Haley smiled and hung up. She turned around and saw Brooke staring back at her. "Oh, god. We're going out tonight! Brooke, I'm going on my first date! I think I might pass out. Or die!"

* * *

_Two minutes to seven in the evening..._

"Haley! I'm telling you this for the hundredth time today, RELAX! It is only like what, 2 minutes to seven? He will show, I promise you that!" said Brooke while she was trying to clean up the mess they managed to make in the past few hours.

Haley took a deep breath. "Okay, okay, I'm calmed down."

The doorbell rang. Now, Haley got extremely nervous. She fixed her hair a little and opened the door. Seeing Nathan made her heart skip a beat. She felt like she was in first grade again, when her cute classmate kissed her on cheek on her birthday. Only this time, it felt so much better. She smiled at him.

"Hey," said Nathan. 'Damn, she looks amazing,' he said to himself. Seeing Haley took his breath away. He never felt like this with anyone before. "Shall we?" he said and pointed to his car.

Haley smiled. "Of course." She stepped outside and yelled to Brooke: "Don't wait up!" She grabbed Nathan's hand as they walked to the car.

* * *

"What did you think of the movie?" asked Nathan when they were walking from the cinema. 

"Well, it was okay. I mean, it wasn't bad, but it wasn't great. It was, you know..." Haley sighed. "Okay, it was horrible!"

Nathan laughed. "I'm sorry. I told you I'm bad at choosing movies. Next time, you'll pick one. Just promise me we won't go see some kind of chick movie."

"Hey, it can't be worse than this one!" Haley laughed. "I don't know if I can't promise you that... Alright, so, what's our next stop?"

"Well, I thought we'd go to this restaurant over there. I heard it's pretty nice in it."

"Okay, let's go then."

Haley and Nathan were walking to the restaurant. When they came closer, they saw a sign that said: "L'amour à la paradis" and beneath: "Closed earlier today."

"Urghhh, what?!" said Nathan and sighed. "Oh well, what now?"

"It's okay. I wasn't that hungry anyways. We could have some ice cream and then sit on that bench over there... What do you think?" said Haley.

"Sounds great." Nathan smiled. "As long as we're together, it's fine with me," he mumbled to himself.

"Did you say something?" asked Haley.

"Uh, no, I didn't say anything. Let's go and get that ice cream. What kid of flavor do you like?"

* * *

_Later…_

"Mmmm, vanilla tastes yummy. What do you have?" said Haley while eating her ice cream.

"I have chocolate. I don't really like any other flavors," said Nathan.

"Mmm... Do you like vanilla?" said Haley and looked him in his eyes.

"I don't know... Let me taste some..." Nathan leaned forward and licked some of Haley's ice cream. "Mmmm, it actually tastes better then the last time I ate it."

Haley smiled. "That's nice to hear. Can I try yours? I haven't eaten chocolate ice cream in such a long time..."

"Sure, I don't mind at all," said Nathan.

Haley tried his ice cream. "Mmm, it's yummy..."

Nathan leaned forward to her. "Now you have some on your face, silly." He cleaned it with his hand and then licked his fingers. He was just about to lean back, when Haley stopped him. "Wait," she said.

Nathan smiled a bit. "Yes, my dear?"

Haley grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer. Then he looked into her eyes and kissed her. Haley closed her eyes. It was just the way she was expecting it to be. Amazing. She felt like she was in ninth heaven. She was floating in air, and never wanted to come back down to earth again.

They stopped after a few moments, but to Haley, it felt like it lasted for hours. She still had the taste of chocolate ice cream in her mouth. "That was so..." she said.

"Yeah, it was..." said Nathan.

"-Amazing," they said at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Wanna do it again?" asked Nathan.

"I could do it all night long, but I'm afraid I'll have to go home soon," said Haley. "But, we can do it once again."

"That's fine with me," said Nathan and kissed her one more time.

* * *

They drove to Haley and Brooke's place. "Do you want me to follow you to the door?" asked Nathan as he parked the car. 

"That'd be great, if you don't mind."

Nathan stepped out of his car and opened the door for Haley. "I don't mind at all."

Haley stepped outside the car and walked to the apartment door with Nathan by her side. They stopped in front of her door and looked at each other.

"I just want to say, that tonight was wonderful. I had so much fun. I can't wait for the next time we do something like that together," said Nathan.

"I know, I completely agree. Well, I hope that day will soon arrive," said Haley and smiled at him.

"It will, I promise," said Nathan and leaned his head closely to Haley's. He gave her one more kiss that tasted even better than the first two.

Haley didn't want this moment to ever end. She slowly moved her head away and said: "Goodnight."

"Goodnight to you too," said Nathan and looked at her until she stepped in the apartment and closed the door behind her. Then he turned around and headed off to his car. "Man, this day was one of the best," he said to himself. "She looks so stunning. She's so different then the other girls. I think I'm really falling for her."

Haley closed the door behind her. All the lights were turned off. Apparently Brooke was already in bed. Haley was so happy, she wanted to scream her lungs out. "God, god, god, god. Oh my god!" she whispered, cause she didn't wanna wake up her roommate. She smiled and rethought about everything that happened today. Then she felt something in her stomach and she knew what that was. Love.

_End of Chapter 6_


	7. Always Love

**Okay. Before you kill me... You have NO idea how horrible I feel for not updating for 3 months! Really, I feel so bad! But I had some kinds of writer's block, and I couldn't come up with anything for this story. BUT, now it's finished. I'm not gonna tell you to review and tell me what you think, cause personally I think this all sucked. (: I am apologizing in advance for this lame ending of this fanfic, but I've decided to just end it somehow. So, if you don't feel like reading this crap, you might wanna read my other fics (they are muchos better, I promise), which are all one shots, and you'll feel much better. Anyways, here we go...**

**Oh, and also: This is the last chapter of this fic.**

* * *

Chapter 7_, Always L_ove

_5 months later..._

Haley was sitting in her classroom and their maths teacher was just saying something about their next paper, but she wasn't listening. She was looking at her boyfriend, who was sitting in the row in front of her and talking to his brother. 'Damn, he looks hot,' she said to herself.

He suddenly turned around and looked at her. Nathan smiled at her and she blew him a kiss.

"Mr. Scott!" said the teacher. "I'm sure you are very much in love with your girlfriend, and I honestly believe that sitting in this classroom, listening to me, while it's so sunny outside isn't exactly what you'd like to do. But please, turn around and patiently wait until the class is over."

"Ooooooh," the class started.

"Oh, and Miss James, unless you were blowing that kisses to me, you might want to wait for the school bell to ring and then you two can make out in the hallway as long as I care."

Haley smiled. It kinda felt nice not to be the "good girl" and turn just a little bit bad sometimes. Just for fun.

The school bell rang, and everyone got up and started leaving. Brooke quickly came to Haley. "What is this? The good girl gone bad? I was watching you, young lady, and it seemed you weren't paying attention at all. When did Mr. Smith say we're writing a paper?"

"I don't know... I think I have that somewhere written in my notebook.." dreamily said Haley, while she was looking at Nathan. "Sorry, Brooke, but can you excuse me for a second? I have an.. appointment.. with Principal.. Smith..." Haley waved to Brooke with one hand and went to Nathan.

"But our Principal's name is.. Turner!" Brooke sighed. "Lovers." Then someone hugged her from behind and started kissing her neck. She was just about to yell at him, when she turned around and saw her dearly boyfriend. "Luke! I was about to smack you in your face, you know that! You scared the hell out of me! Next time, at least warn me somehow that you're coming or something," she said and laughed.

"Well, you seemed a bit sad... And lonely... And boyfriendless... I'm sorry we haven't seen each other lately, hun."

"It's okay. I've been busy with that lady over there, anyways."

Lucas smiled. "They look so cute, don't they?"

Brooke hugged Lucas and said: "They do."

--

Meanwhile..

"Hello, Mister," said Haley when she walked to Nathan.

"Well, well, if it isn't Miss James, the one and only kiss blower," said Nathan and turned around.

Haley laughed as he pushed her in the hallway. "What are you doing?"

"You heard our teacher, Miss James. As long as he cares, we can make out in the hallway," said Nathan and gently pulled her closer.

"First of all... you sound _sexy_ when you call me Miss James..." Haley smiled. "And second of all, that request doesn't sound bad at all. I kinda like it.." Before she could finish the sentence, Nathan grabbed her. She looked him in the eyes and he almost opened his mouth to kiss her, when she started tickling him. He absolutely wasn't expecting that, and while he was laughing he let out a small word that was supposed to sound like 'what?' but he just got to 'wha' because Haley started tickling him even harder.

Haley stepped away but then she came closer and whispered to him in his ear. "Sucker!"

Haley laughed and Nathan raised his eyebrow. "Oh, you wanna play it that way? Oh, okay," he said as she started walking away, still looking at him. "That was a bad idea. Just wait 'til I get you, Miss James, oh no, just wait..." He started running after her and soon they were out of your sight and all you could hear was a girl and a boy, laughing.

--

_Later that day..._

_"I'm dreaming of a whiteee Christmaaas... Just like the ones I used to know..."_

"Tutor girl, what are you doing?" Brooke started laughing as she heard Haley sing.

"What?" said Haley while she was washing the dishes. "Oh you mean this. I don't know, this song just came to my mind. I have no idea how, though."

"You're silly."

"I know that. But you're sillier than me, you know," said Haley.

"Well yes, I am silly, but nowhere near silly as you."

"You're still silly. You're the silliest, Brookie."

"Do not call me Brookie, you… Cookie! And no, you're sillier than me. Period."

"No. You're sillier, end of story."

Brooke was about to open her mouth as Lucas walked in the apartment. "Okay, enough is enough. I think even people in Cambodia heard you," he said and laughed. He and Nathan walked in and sat on the couch. It was all quiet for a moment.

"You're still sillier, though."

"Brooke!" said Lucas.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop," she said, rolling her eyes. She jumped into Lucas' lap. "So, what are we doing today? Or should I rather say tonight? The day before our Prom... Anyone? Okay, I have an idea!"

"This should be fun..." said Nathan.

Haley finished washing the dishes and she sat on the couch next to Nathan. "Alright, let's see what you got, Tigger."

"Okay, so I'll give you these... Wait, we have to wait for P.Sawyer & Jake."

"Not anymore!" Peyton opened the door and walked in with Jake following her. "Sorry we're a bit late, but we couldn't get a nanny for Jenny. My dad's babysitting her now, even though I think that was a bad idea, considering the last time he held a baby in his arms was almost 18 years ago and that baby was his daughter."

"She'll be fine," said Jake as they sat next to others. "So, what's up?"

"Oh nothing, Brooke was just telling us a game or something she came up with," said Haley.

Brooke nodded and continued. "Okay, where was I? Oh yeah, I'll give you these cards with questions. You'll be given 5 minutes to think of the answers and then we'll answer them. First rule: there are no rules. Oh, except that you have to answer all of your questions, no matter how personal they are. And remember, nothing leaves this room, okay? Everything we talk about stays here. Alright, here you have." Brooke handed them the cards. Everyone started reading the questions. Every once in a while, someone let out a small sigh or laugh.

After 5 minutes Brooke said: "Okay, time is up! So, first question... let's start with you P.Sawyer, since you came the last one."

Peyton read the question. "_What are your dreams often about_?" She stopped and thought a little. "I often dream about my mom and Ellie talking. And sometimes I have like the strangest dreams ever. Like Tim coming over and bringing me a dog or something." Everyone laughed. "No, it's true! And a bit scary too. Last time I dreamt of how I was heading out to buy a magazine, and I got to the store and apparently, they didn't have it, so I was just looking around. And then, the store was like gone, and I was sitting in Karen's café, and then a stranger walks in. He was like a creepy guy, wearing a long coat and sunglasses. And then he comes over and says to me: Dan Scott is the bomb."

Peyton had a weird expression on her face, and everyone else burst into laugh. They were all laughing so hard, no one could let out a word.

"Dan Scott is... the bomb?!" Haley managed to let out. "Where did that come from?"

"I don't know! I probably dreamt of that because earlier that day I was reading an interview with him. Anyways, my dreams are weird and odd and they don't make sense at all."

"Yeah, I can tell," said Haley. "Nathan, your turn."

"Do you ever dress up in clothes of the opposite sex? Of course not. Come on, you gotta be kidding me."

"Well baby, I don't know about that... I mean, I saw you have fake eyelashes in your drawer the other day…" said Haley and everyone laughed.

"Come on, man, admit it. Nothing leaves this room, remember?" said Lucas.

"Give him a break! It's okay, Nathan, your secret is safe with us," said Brooke and laughed. "Okay, we gotta move on. Next is Hales."

"_Your favorite place in the world._ Hm. Horse races." Everyone gave her a weird look and she smiled. "Yes, you heard it right, horse races."

"From so many places in the world, why did you pick horse races?" asked Lucas.

"Let me tell you a story. My mom and dad's first date was when he took her to see horse races. She wasn't actually thrilled, but she still went cause she liked my dad. They arrived there and then he decided to make a bet on a horse. He allowed my mom to pick one. She was looking at them and then she saw a horse with the name Sparkle and she fell in love with it. So, my dad made a bet and soon they were sitting and cheering for 'their' horse. Sadly, Sparkle wasn't the best, actually the horse they picked turned out to be the second last. But my dad told me, that in the end of the day, it didn't matter, cause he got something way much better. My mom. A year later they got married at the very same place, and my dad made a surprise for my mom. When the ceremony was over, she got to ride the very same horse they made a bet on. Sparkle." Haley stopped and stared for a second.

"Wow," said Peyton.

Haley nodded and for the next few seconds, they were all quiet. And then Nathan grabbed some popcorn and when he was just to put it in his mouth he changed his mind and he threw on to Haley. Haley looked at him and raised her eyebrow. "What?" he said. Then Brooke started laughing like crazy, following by Peyton.

"You can't just throw popcorn on me!" said Haley.

"Why not?"

"Well... because!"

"Because, because. Because why? You'll throw it back?"

"That is correct." Haley leaned forward and grabbed some popcorn and threw it to Nathan's face.

"Woo, popcorn fight! I am definitely in!" yelled Brooke and grabbed some and threw it to Lucas.

Peyton and Jake shared a look. "Don't you dare, Missy," said Jake. But he was too late. Peyton already grabbed popcorn and threw it to him. He started laughing. "Oh, you'll be sorry for this..."

And so, in a couple of minutes, they were all throwing popcorn at each other, laughing and just having fun.

--

_3 o'clock in the morning..._

Haley opened her eyes. The scene she saw brought a smile on her face. They were all in their living room, sleeping on the floor and couch. They looked funny, especially Lucas who was holding a pillow in his arms just like a little child when someone tries to take a toy away from him. It reminded Haley of the good old times when they were still kids. Life was so simple then.

She got up, carefully; she didn't want to wake anyone. She put on a jacket, even though it was very warm outside, after all they were in early July. Haley opened the door to her balcony and stepped outside. She sat on a chair and covered herself with a blanket. She was looking at the stars and they reminded her of her date with Nathan.

"_What are you looking at?" asked Nathan._

_"Stars," Haley replied. She was amazed by their beauty and brightness._

_"Oh," he said and looked into the sky. "Just don't tell me you're counting them or we might as well spend the night here."_

_Haley laughed and laid her head on his shoulder. "I never thought sitting here, watching the stars with you could feel any better."_

_Nathan smiled and put his jacket over her shoulders. "Well, after all, I am_ the _Nathan Scott, huuuuge basketball star."_

_She nodded in response and added: "Who also looks so damn sexy with his shirt off."_

_"He does? Well, he's got a girlfriend who's got a hell of an ass. You probably know her. Haley James."_

_"Mmm, he does? I know her. Haley James. It's the girl that's gonna push you into that river unless you kiss her right now..."_

_Nathan looked into her eyes and was blown away by how stunning a girl can look. But she wasn't just any girl. She was his girl. He kissed her while she was smiling, thinking life couldn't get any better..._

Nathan was standing at the door, looking at Haley. She looked so peaceful, there was something special by the way she was moving and she was barely moving at all. "Want some hot chocolate?"

Haley turned around and smiled as she saw the man she loved standing between the doors. "Sure."

He handed her the cup. "What're you thinking about?"

"About one of out first dates. When we were-"

"-Looking at the stars?" he said. "When my girlfriend threatened me to push me in the river if I don't kiss her? Sure, I remember," said Nathan with a smile on his face.

"I did not! I just... made you an ultimatum, that's all," said Haley and laughed.

Nathan stepped forward her. "Move a bit, bunny." Haley moved and he sat beside her. She leaned on him and sighed. "It's amazing, isn't it?"

"What is?"

"You and me."

Nathan smiled and kissed her on her forehead. "Of course."

--

_The next morning..._

Haley, Peyton and Brooke were still sleeping, while Nathan, Lucas and Jake were making pancakes. Each of the girls liked them the other way. With lemon for Haley, chocolate for Brooke and ice cream for Peyton. They prepared a tray for each girl with a flower on it. Rose for Haley, tulip for Brooke and sunflower for Peyton.

Nathan picked up his tray and went outside. He smiled when he saw Haley still sleeping on the chair. He leaned over to her and gently kissed her. "Hun. Good morning."

"Mmmm. Good morning to you too," said Haley when she finally opened her eyes. "Aw, man, did we fall asleep here?"

"We sure did. Here's your breakfast. Pancakes with lemon and a rose. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to take a shower," said Nathan, kissed Haley on the forehead and left.

Lucas smiled while looking at Brooke and Peyton. They were lying all over the floor and their poses of sleeping looked weird and funny. Lucas tried to kiss Brooke, but she just turned away. "Who's that?" she said without opening her eyes.

"It's me," said Lucas.

"No, no, why are you waking me up? I need my beauty sleep," said Brooke and put a pillow over her head. "And besides, I don't need to eat. I think I still have some popcorn in my... bra." She put it out and threw it on the floor.

"You're cleaning that, Brooke," said Haley, as she walked back into the apartment.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Hey, where were you, sleepy-head?" said Lucas as he saw Haley.

"Outside," she said and smiled.

Lucas was confused, but he decided not to ask any more questions. "Oh... Okay then," he replied and smiled back.

Suddenly, they heard a weird noise. It was coming from Peyton's stomach. "Mmmm, what's that smell? I'm starving!" Peyton just woke up and looked around.

"Good morning, sunshine!" said Jake and handed her her breakfast.

"Mmm, yummy. Thanks, babe."

"Brooke! Brooke, don't fall asleep!" said Haley, but Brooke was already sleeping. "Come on, you have to get up. Don't you remember? It's the day of our Prom. The Prom? The day when Brooke Davis officially becomes the Prom Queen?"

Brooke lifted up. "I'm up! Wait," she said when she realized what's going on, "what are you guys still doing here? You have to go! It brings bad luck if you see your Prom date before on the day of the Prom, before the actual Prom!"

Haley laughed. "Isn't that for weddings?"

"Well yes, but it's for Prom too. At least from now on. Anyways, go on! Chop chop!" said Brooke and almost pushed Lucas and Jake through the door. "Where is Nate?"

"In the shower," said Haley.

"Ugh, unbelievable!" she said and went to the bathroom. She came back after a few seconds with Nathan, who was half dressed, behind. "Bye-bye! See you at the Prom!" She closed the door behind him, before anyone could say a thing. "Okay, we need to get ourselves ready. But first of all, let's eat those pancakes, shall we?" The girls giggled and nodded.

_--_

"I don't wanna leave high school, you know?" said Haley while she was searching for a shoe in her closet.

"I do. I mean, I sure will miss this place, but college's gonna be even more fun. And I'll miss you guys," said Brooke.

"What'd you mean?" said Peyton. "Our colleges are like 10 miles away, Brooke."

"Do you think those shoes are okay? I'm afraid I'm gonna fall.." Haley said.

"They're fine, Hales. And I know, but Haley and I won't be sharing an apartment anymore. She'll be with Nathan, and you, P.Sawyer with Jake... It's not gonna be like old times. Slumber parties, Movie Marathons..."

"Hey, I'm not giving up on Movie Marathons for Nathan, baby!" Haley turned around. "Once a week, our boyfriends will be sent in one apartment and we'll be watching movies in another one. Nathan's not as good as the old movie marathons. Well, except when it comes to sex, mm he's just so..."

Brooke threw a pillow at Haley. "Ewwww, sister-in-law-to-be-soon in the room!"

Haley laughed. "Sister-in-law-to-be-soon? What, you plan on marrying Lucas?"

"Well yeah, don't you guys plan to marry Nathan and Jake?"

"I don't know... I mean, someday, yeah, but right now... I don't have a desire for marriage," said Peyton.

"That's a good question, Brooke," said Haley. "Yeah, actually I do. I do plan on marrying Nathan. And I think he'll be a great husband, and so will be Lucas and Jake."

"What about kids-?"

"Okay, Brooke, we lost track a little. Do you really think these shoes are okay?" Haley put on her shoes and walked through the room. Then, the bell rang.

"I'll get it," Peyton said and got up. She walked to the door and opened them. "Hey, Luke, come on in. Brooke'll be here in a minute."

Brooke walked in just after Peyton said it. "Come on, boyfriend, we need to go."

Lucas smiled and put his arm around her. "Sure. Aren't Jake and Peyton driving with us?"

"Yeah, we're supposed to be, but _Jake_ isn't here yet," grumpily said Peyton.

Lucas sighed. "Is there a day, when he isn't late? Come on, we'll pick him up on our way to school."

"Haley!" yelled Brooke. "We're leaving, okay?!"

"Okay!" she yelled back. "See you there!"

Brooke, Peyton and Lucas left the apartment. Haley went to the living room, sat on the couch and just listened to the silence. She had a weird feeling in her stomach, knowing that this is one of her last days in Tree Hill. Knowing, that soon they'll have to grow up and stop being carefree high school kids. Everything's gonna change now, nothing'll be the same anymore. The thought of that scared her. But then she thought of Nathan, and how lucky she is to find someone like him. The past few months have been great.

Suddenly she heard a knock on the door. "It's opened!"

Nathan walked in and saw Haley sitting on a couch. She looked so amazing, there weren't even enough words to describe her beauty. He decided to wait a few seconds, so he just stood there and watched her. She turned around and smiled at him. But knowing her the way he did, Nathan immediately sensed something was wrong.

"Come here, baby," Nathan said. She stood up and rushed into his arms. Haley could feel her eyes slowly filling up with tears. Nathan held her even tightly.

"You wanna tell me what's wrong, sweetheart?" Nathan couldn't bear seeing his girlfriend cry. He felt like he has to protect her from her fears, from the whole world.

Haley wiped her tears in Nathan's tux. She sighed a little and said: "It's just... It's the last day. Today is the last day of us being kids. The last day of our childhood. The day when we officially leave the bird nest and learn how to fly ourselves." She stopped as a tear fell down her cheek. "I don't know how to fly alone, Nathan," said Haley, hugging him and crying into his shoulder.

Nathan stoked her hair while she was talking. "We'll learn how to fly. You said it yourself, we'll learn how to fly. Nobody expects you to go ahead and... fly to Colombia," said Nathan, which caused Haley giggle a bit. "Seriously. That's what life is all about. Learning how to fly. Sure, there will be some ups and downs, days when you won't be able to fly, but there will also be days when you'll be flying so high, the world will seem so... small and easy. And, honey, you're not alone. You'll never be alone. Not from now on. I'll always be with you, Haley. I will always love you."

She looked up and their eyes met. He wiped the last tear away from her face. "You're right, Nathan. We'll always be together. I will always have you." Haley got closer to his lips and kissed him. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," he replied.

--

"Hospital, Tree Hill, 3rd July, Prom night. Not exactly how I pictured it..." Haley smiled and looked at Nathan. They were sitting in the clinic, waiting for the nurse to bring some ice for Haley. Suddenly, a cell phone rang. Quickly, before the nurse could come and start going crazy about the phones, Haley answered.

"Haley speaking."

"Haley James!" Haley rolled her eyes, when she recognized the person on the other side. "Yes, mom?... Yeah, I'm fine... Just a twisted ankle... Yes... That's what he said... No, I'm not!... You're not!... There is no need to..." She sighed. "Give me dad, please... Dad?... That's exactly what I mean! It's just a twisted ankle... Yeah... Mmmm. Oh really?... When did they get home?... Is Aaron with her?... Oh, right... Yeah, I know... Okay... Tomorrow, alright... Love you too... Bye." Haley hung up the phone.

"Don't even ask," she said and rolled her eyes. Just as she was about to put her phone back to her pocket, it rang again.

"Hello?"

"Tutor girl, where are you? Peyton and I were looking all over for you! Is Nathan with you?" Brooke said on the other side.

"I'm at the hospital. Well, when you guys left to the bathroom, Nathan and I decided to dance. And in that high heels you gave me... Well, I stood up and started to walk and soon I fell. And twist my ankle. Nothing else. Yeah, Nathan's with me... No, there's no need to come over, Brooke. Nathan and I will just go ahead and go home... You're staying at Lucas'?" Haley saw how that draw Nathan's attention. "Okay. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Well... It seems like we have the apartment all by ourselves tonight...," said Haley.

"Mmmm, I like that...," said Nathan and gave her that look he always gave her before... Well, you know what.

Haley knew that look good enough to know what was going through Nathan's mind. "Well, mister, I have a twisted ankle, so nothing with that today."

"Was that ever a problem?"

"Seriously, Nathan. Let's just go home. I'm sick and tired of these hospitals."

Nathan stood up from his chair and grasped Haley. She put her arms around him as he started walking. They arrived to the car, and Nathan helped Haley get in. After 10 minutes, they stopped on a parking lot. Nathan carried Haley to their door, but then she realized she left her purse in the car, so he had to go back to get it. When she finally found the keys in the purse, Nathan lifted her up and carried inside.

"It feels like we just got married. You, carrying me inside the house." Haley laughed.

"You're silly." Nathan placed his girlfriend on the couch and then closed the door behind him. "Let me get you a pillow."

"No, Nathan, I'm okay, there's absolutely no need to.."

"Hey. I just want my girl to feel comfortable." He went to the bedroom and turned on the light, which apparently wasn't working.

"Oh, and the light's aren't working!" he heard Haley yell from the living room.

Great, he said to himself. He started searching for a pillow in the dark.

Meanwhile, Haley was lying on the couch, looking around because she was a bit bored. She saw a bag Nathan brought to her house earlier today and left it there. She picked it up from the floor and opened it. She saw a little box in it and decided to check on Nathan. "Honey! You found it yet?!"

"No, not yet!"

"Okay! You might wanna try searching in the closet!" Good, he won't be coming here for the next couple of minutes. She slowly opened the box and saw a beautiful necklace. Haley was speechless. It was so beautiful, she had to cover her mouth with her hand, so she wouldn't start screaming from happiness.

Meanwhile, Nathan already found a big pillow, so he decided to return back to the living room. He didn't want to leave his girlfriend waiting for too long. He suddenly stopped, when he saw Haley was looking at something. At first, he couldn't tell what she was holding, but when she moved he saw the bag he brought lying on the floor beside her. 'Crap,' he said in his mind. 'That was supposed to be a surprise.'

"What are you looking at, Haley?" he said and came closer to her.

"Nothing, nothing," said Haley and quickly closed the box.

Nathan smiled at her. "You realize you're not supposed to look through my stuff, even though in a minute that won't belong to be anymore."

Haley widely opened her eyes. "Is this for me, Nathan?"

"No, it's for my dog."

Haley was confused. "But... you don't have a dog?"

He started laughing at her adorable confusedness. "Of course, it's for you."

"Nathan.. You shouldn't have had..."

"Stop it, okay." Nathan sat on the couch beside her and kissed her forehead. "I wanted to give you this.. As a sign of how much I love you. Haley, you mean the world to me, and sometimes I wonder what would I do without you. I love you so much. I will never leave you. And we'll learn how to fly together. Come here, baby." Haley's eyes filled up with tears. They hugged each other and didn't wanna let go. Haley managed to mumble the words: "I love you, too."

After a few minutes of just lying there, Haley interrupt the silence. "How about we turn on the TV or something and just relax a bit, huh? I'm pretty tired, and I start my summer job this week."

"Sure," Nathan agreed. "Can I go with you? Do you think they still have a place for one more worker?"

Haley smiled at her boyfriend. "I guess I can ask. I'm sure this won't be a problem."

Nathan nodded and after a few moments added: "Good." He smiled at what he was about to say, knowing Haley's gonna freak out. "Cause I'm gonna have to work my ass off, if I want to pay off that necklace."

_The end_


End file.
